The Putty and the Owl
by EvylNabikula
Summary: Crookshanks goes for an evening prowl. See things from his pov. Very short nonsense story. R&R please.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though I am currently studying how  
to do the Imperius Curse so that maybe one day..  
  
I am not writing this for fame, fortune, or fast cars.but if you are  
willing to donate any of the above, I would be your best friend.  
  
The Putty and the Owl.  
  
Crookshanks padded his way along the up the stairs. He was hungry. Being a big cat, hunger was a constant state for him, as was sleeping. He could have stayed in the Gryffindor dorms to hunt, but that brown fuzzy human female's constant talking hurt his ears.  
When was she going to get the point? Could she not plainly see that he was watching an important bit of dust instead of paying attention to her endless tirade about those, what did she call them."Mouse Shelfs?" He twitched his whiskers indignantly. How dare she pay attention to something less important than him?  
But she didn't drive him out. Oh, no. He chose to leave on his own. He was no longer inclined to dine on tasteless mice. The fact that they were very scarce didn't help matters. This was why he was to be found prowling the top of the stairs to the school's Owlery one cold and bitter night.  
The smell of the birds wafted through the air, making his mouth water. He pretended to clean himself, lest somebody caught him drooling like a dog. His eyes narrowed and his right ear perked as an owl fluttered from one perch to another. The door had been left open by a careless human. He didn't want his prey to think that he was actually worth his interest.  
Just then, a small gray dust bunny flew into him full force. That's not right. Dust bunnies know better than to plow into the Master Hunter like that. And he could have sworn they don't have beaks.  
It only took him a moment to recognize the twittering gray spaz called "Pig" by the human male with red fur, but he continued to stare at the owl as though he had never seen him before. Pig hopped over excitedly and hooted in a familiar way. This wouldn't do at all. Crookshanks was a cat. He couldn't have his prey believing that he was associated with the annoying..thing.  
He twitched his tail and sat up straight in a manner that obviously meant "Do I know you?"  
Pig puffed out his chest and hooted his reply.  
The ginger cat twitched his tail again in annoyance. The small feathery freak was not getting his message. He would have to try another track. He would ignore the bird. He looked up, as though suddenly unaware of Pig. It was then he noticed he was being watched.  
The decent, white owl that was commonly with the human male with black fur and extra eyes was gazing down at him in a manner that suggested she recalled him vaguely in the lower recesses of her mind, but it wasn't important enough to her to try and fully remember him. Crookshanks blinked. That can't be right. HE was too important to remember her! His whiskers twitched in a way that said, "It's very obvious that you should remember me. I'm the one who hasn't eaten you yet." Hedwig looked away from him with the air of someone saying, "I'm sure you will remain the one who hasn't eaten me." The Master Hunter could hardly believe his eyes. Of course, no one watching would have the slightest inkling, for he had not moved a muscle. He sat staring at the great white owl, using his mighty feline telepathy to will her great yellow eyes back to his. She continued to stare at a bare space of wall.  
They sat in this manner until daybreak, Crookshanks staring at Hedwig, Hedwig staring at the bare space of wall.  
Finally Crookshanks realized that it was no longer interesting to him. He averted his eyes to the brown owl next to her. She then looked back at him in a manner that said, "Haven't we met before?"  
Crookshanks felt complete annoyance as he turned his eyes back to her, but he could not figure out why. He chose not to be remembered, after all. He jumped up to the perch just below her, sending the owls sitting in his way flying in shock.  
She looked at him with very little interest.  
He willed her to remember him as he balanced on the perch gracefully.  
The white owl clicked her beak in a way that said "I am done with you. Go away." And turned her back to him.  
He hunkered down, ready to pounce her when it struck him. She was like him. But with feathers and he couldn't fly as well. Same, nevertheless. She was important like him. They were the only two who could understand what the other was thinking. He had never met anything that could truly read his body language. Not for lack of obviousness of course. They were just too dumb to figure it out.  
But this bird, this suddenly beautiful, intelligent bird was keen enough to read him.  
He jumped up onto the perch beside her, pushing the brown bird off and nuzzled against her. He felt Hedwig nibbling his ears. She must have gotten too passionate for he was now bleeding. She didn't seem to have noticed in her happiness, for she bit harder.  
It was a strange, but pleasant feeling. And since he was the one doing it, it had to be right. A small meow popped into his head, asking what he was doing, but he didn't care. Who cared if he was the Master Hunter and she the prey? He was Crookshanks. He answered to nobody. He did as he pleased and loved what he pleased.  
  
The End..Flames Requested! 


End file.
